Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to diaphragm pumps and other devices exhibiting pulsed air exhaust.
State of the Art
A diaphragm pump is generally described as a positive displacement pump that uses the reciprocating action of a flexible diaphragm and corresponding valves on either side of the diaphragm to pump a fluid. Pulsed air exhaust is a byproduct of the reciprocating action.
Electric power is needed to operate the electronic controls associated with these diaphragm pumps and is generally provided by electrical cabling. However, not every environment is conducive to or suitable for electrical power by cable, in which case these electronic controls on the diaphragm pump are not used.
There is thus a need to provide a means by which the electrical operations and controls of diaphragm pumps or other devices exhibiting pulsed air exhaust may be universally employed.